littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Collector (level)
Not to be confused with the character of the same name. The Collector is the final level of The Wilderness. It is the final battle between you and The Collector himself, hence the Level's name. You must destroy his two robotic fighting machines in order to progress. Walkthrough (Plot) You begin by getting off a ski-lift type vehicle and entering The Collector's base. He then decides to flee and enters his first machine. You get a Double Life Checkpoint for this level. Machine #1 The first machine is a simple stomping arm with a spiked base; it moves left and right with the player and then stomps down for the kill. There are two "brains" on the left and right. All you have to do is hit the two whilst avoiding being hit. Its best to run one way, and then jolt back the other before he strikes for an easy dodge. After the two brains are destroyed, the machine goes crazy and starts launching electric spheres. You must destroy the two brains again whilst avoiding the spikes and electricity. First, stand to the left to avoid the first barrage of jolts and pop the left brain. Then, do the opposite, for The Collector fires on alternate sides. Once the brains have gone, the machine is detroyed and The Collector retreats to the next. Tips Before the battle begins, the two brains on each side of the arm are protected by shields, these shields disappear when the arm lifts up for the first time, but more importantly, can be grabbed. Grabbing onto the "shields" will bring you up, if you jump before they disappear, and aim correctly, you can land on The Collector's control pod, and depending on how you do so, it is possible to actually fall into the little box with The Collector. If you don't fall in, you can then jump into the hollow section of the robot arm. Machine #2 (Complete) The second machine has two crushing arms that alternately pound the cround, aiming to crush. As they rise, they open like pincers, so if they don't crush you, you can get squashed between them. After a time, they both rise and open up, spawning two enemies with rotating electric arms. You have to destroy the two brains on either side of both crushing arms without being squashed or frazzled by the enemies. After, two more brains will appear under the arms, on for each, in the gap between the "pincers". They stay open permanently now, though, so you can't be squashed. You must try and avoid being pushed around though, which takes a little practice. Also, more enemies will spawn more frequently when the machine is heavily damaged. Successfully destroy all brains to dismantle the machine. Machine #2 (Heavy Damage) Whilst it may be said this is a third machine, it is just a heavily damaged, stripped down version of the previous one. It has three brains; one on the left, one on the right, and one on a protected ledge in the middle. The left and right sides open up to reveal the brains, but rapidly fire electric spheres. Jump on one side before they fire and pop the brains, then wait for the barrage to stop. Hop down, and electric canisters will rain from the ceiling; dodge them at all cost! Run the opposite way they are falling from. Then, repeat for the opposite side that still has two brains. Next, when the canisters fall down, a non-electric one will drop to allow use as a ledge. Use it to destroy the middle brain whilst it is unprotected (when the electric rains from above). Chase and Ending When Machine #2 is destroyed, The Collector tries to flee in what is left. He flees to a big statue of himself, all cracked and broken, and hides; pleading his innocence and selfishness, for he had no friends. The King forgives him, and all of the characters comes up around a roatating world. The Scoreboard then falls out of the sky. Rewards *Level Complete Gifts: The Collector Boss *Collected All Gifts: The Collector, The Collector Plane *Aced Level Gifts: Yellow Head Gallery File:Battle_1.jpg File:Battle_2.jpg File:Battle_3.jpg See Also The Collector Yellow Head The Wilderness Category:The Wilderness Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Articles in need of images Category:Story Levels Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Levels Category:Last level